<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Flaw by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822927">Not a Flaw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten'>SammysDove_CrowleysKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots and Such [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuck is Kind of A Dick, Claiming, Dom Chuck and Alpha Chuck are my favorite, F/M, Guilty Chuck, Have I mentioned that I fucking love Chuck? lol, Knotting, Mating, Rob Benedict is a sexy piece of perfection, Rough Sex, True Mates, Unmated omega reader, Vaginal Sex, alpha!Chuck, but he's still adorable and sexy AF and I love him, omega!reader, presenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying at the bunker, Chuck brings up the very sensitive topic of you not being mated and though you quickly try to change the subject, you ultimately ask if you were simply a mistake that he didn't care enough to fix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha!Chuck Shurley/Omega!Reader, Alpha!Chuck/Omega!Reader, Chuck Shurley/Reader, Chuck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots and Such [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Flaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Lovelies,</p>
<p>I do have an Alpha!Gabriel fic in the works but I got distracted by Rob Benedict's irresistible and abundant sexiness lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This morning started off the way they all did, waking up alone in a dark, cold room without a hint of light to tell you the time. Glancing at your phone, you saw it was a quarter past eight and decided to get up to see if the boys had hopefully figured something out about stopping the darkness after you had gone to bed. Wearing nothing but thin black sleep shorts, a bra, and a zipped up hoodie, you made your way to the library, surprised to find Chuck sitting alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Y/N.” He smiled with a handsome gleam to his eyes, “Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah... I guess... You?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could’ve slept better.” He shrugged, going back to his food that you hadn’t noticed at first. “I made extra if you want some, I made you coffee too.” He motioned to the spot on the table in front of you and the coffee appeared. Next to it, you saw a large, aged leather bound book sitting on edge near you with a note and moved closer to read it, reaching one hand for the coffee and another for the note. “Sam wanted you to look through it and see if there was anything helpful, but I already looked through it and found a passage, it was in old Norse but I translated it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, and thank you for the coffee.” You smiled sweetly, taking a sip and smiling more. “It tastes perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I sort of cheated and learned exactly how you make it.” His eyes were focused on yours and he had a small grin toying at his lips, the unconscious one that you noticed he would do sometimes when he was focused on something that he liked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as you reached up to nervously rub your unmarked neck and sighed to himself but you didn’t notice, “I guess I sort of forget you’re God sometimes, I still think of you as Chuck the prophet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up straighter and sighed more audibly this time, his voice wavering a little when he spoke, and his hands fidgeting with his fork still in front of him on his plate. “Y/N... I know it’s a sore subject for you, especially being omega and everything, but I’m... I’m really sorry you aren’t mated yet. I know you’ve been trying to—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chuck, I really don’t wanna talk about it.” You interrupted, your voice shaking as your eyes filled with tears. “If... if anything just... tell me if I actually even have a true mate out there or if I just take suppressants until my body kills me. I’m twenty-three now, so what’ll the suppressants give me? A good ten years until I either die or go for the first Alpha I see and be trapped the rest of my life?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually what I’m sorry about.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What part? Did you throw me together as some flaw in the system and just say ‘oh well’, some poor little omega hunter that gets put through hell daily and gets not one thing to make it better.” You were speaking so quietly that he would’ve almost preferred screaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave you Sam and Dean.” He offered, trying to appease you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You scoffed, “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you of all people should know that neither of them are my alpha and on top of that I get to smell them coming home reeking like other omega more than I care to remember... Look, part of me really likes being around you, and listening to you sing, and talking to you and hanging out with you to watch shitty movies and eat popcorn, so please don’t ruin that for me by continuing this conversation.” You took another sip of the coffee and set it down soundlessly on the table, speaking almost in a whisper. “Thank you again for the coffee, I’m gonna go back to my room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuck got to his feet, coming over to you and standing just far enough away that you couldn’t hit him, just in case. “Y/N, I didn’t mean it like that. None of this just went how I wanted it to, I wanna explain what I did... I was a selfish asshole.” He confessed, stepping closer and taking your hands in his. “When I saw you for the first time, after I created you, I thought you were so beautiful. You were so charming, and charismatic, and you made me smile just seeing you, knowing I would get to talk to you. So, I made an unfair and selfish decision that didn’t take your time down on earth into consideration.” He sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you didn’t give me an alpha because...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I did give you an alpha, but I felt like it went against giving you free will and—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chuck, no one can resist their true alpha, and no alpha can turn down their true omega. Why the hell should I be any different?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw tightened and he locked eyes with you, a hint of dominance glistening within his beautiful blue hues, “Because Y/N, I was selfish. I didn’t give you an alpha, I gave you </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> alpha. You’re beyond intelligent, the only reason you didn’t figure it out yet is because I’ve been limiting my scent around you, I didn’t want you to feel obligated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stood there stunned for a moment, looking in his eyes and trying to figure out if he was lying. “What—  I don’t... I can’t be... You’re my—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, Yes... and I’m sorry.” He pleaded, returning to the Chuck you knew and loved. “I made it so I was your true alpha and I instantly regretted it once I realized what it would put you through, but I couldn’t bring myself to undo it.” He waited for you to explode but his shock was plainly evident on his face when you started laughing. You were actually laughing after he’d confessed his love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You saw the change of emotion on his face and instantly placed your hands on his arms, “No, please, I swear I’m not laughing at you. I’m just so relieved. All of this time we’ve spent together while you were here and all of the late nights that I lied to Sam and Dean that I was going to bed and then I’d go hang out in your room and watch movies, or when I’d get this weird swell of pride that you would play your guitar and sing just for me. I thought I was an idiot for ever thinking I might have a chance with you... I have wanted to be your omega since I met you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuck reared back in surprise, a bright smile blossoming across his features. “I thought you’d be furious with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” You ventured a small kiss on his scruff covered cheek and smiled shyly. “Ya know Alpha... If you still want me... I wouldn’t mind givin’ it a chance.” You winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the most perfect omega.” He swooned, crashing his lips to yours and letting his hands come up to rest just above the curve of your hips. Chuck sat you on the library's table and his fingers found the zipper of your hoodie, unzipping it and smirking when he saw you didn't have a shirt on. "No shirt?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No underwear either, Alpha." You purred, leaning back on the table so your ass was at the edge of it, almost perfectly at waist height for Chuck. He slipped your sleep shorts down your legs and his gaze drifted to you slick coated sex and your scent filled his senses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Y/N... Why the hell did I wait so long to tell you?" He questioned, spreading your legs and settling between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you're an asshole." You sat up, threading your fingers through his hair and pulling him close, your lips molding perfectly against his and your other hand coursed down his chest, feeling his toned but not overly firm chest beneath your fingers, the feel drawing a moan from your lips. Chuck growled possessively and you felt the world shift, the environment around you changing to that of his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved you back towards the bed and before you hit the mattress, your bra had disappeared and Chuck was standing over you with a hunger in his eyes that only served to make you more wet. You whimpered submissively, rolling over onto your knees and raising your ass in the air, presenting yourself to Chuck as you had wanted to do for awhile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuck gripped your hips tightly, pulling your bare ass against his crotch and grinding against you, “My perfect little omega, made just for me.” You could easily feel his thick cock through his jeans and you pushed back against him, enticing him to fuck you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, please... All yours, Alpha, I need your thick, hard cock.” With no audible sound to indicate that he’d instantly stripped himself, you were surprised when the next thrust of his hips had him lining up and sinking inside you in a one rough go. “Chuck!” You cried, letting him fist his hand in your hair to hold you in place as he fucked you fast and hard, a broken and rhythmic moan falling from your lips in time with his thrusts. He fucked into you, lifting you to press your back against his chest as his one hand held firm in your hair and his other arm wrapped around your midsection, his hand reaching up to palm your breast. Chuck hummed in satisfaction and he mouthed at the curve of your neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want you to cum with your Alpha, Babygirl.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Alpha. Needed your knot for so long.” Two more mind blowing thrusts were all you needed before the two of you were enveloped in feral bliss as his knot swelled inside you and his teeth sunk into the previously unmarked flesh of your neck. You stayed in place, the only noise in the room was that of your mingled panting, and waited for Chuck to lay you down carefully against the mattress, tenderly kissing and licking away the small amount of blood from his fresh claiming mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yawning in exhaustion, you snuggled back further against Chuck and smiled when he nuzzled your claim and jawline, marking you more with his scent. “I love you, Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Chuck.” You yawned again, letting your eyes fall closed and your breathing slow to a relaxed inhale. Chuck gave a small flick of his wrist and covered the two of you were covered with a warm, thick blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some rest, Omega, I’ll get you cleaned up once we aren’t knotted.” He kissed your cheek and you smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather have more sex instead.” You purred, rolling your hips just enough to comfortably let him know what you wanted, and he moaned behind you, his fingertips digging in slightly to you hips and his hips rocking forward just a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I like that idea better... get some rest and maybe we’ll have time for another round before Sam and Dean get back.” He pulled you closer to his chest and tucked the blankets tightly around you to keep you warm, watching as you drifted to sleep with a love drunk smile gracing your lips, happy to have finally been claimed by the alpha you’d been lusting after for far too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>